Out of Tragedy comes Change
by pvarano18
Summary: It is the Clone Wars. Jedi Knight Anakin is guiding and teaching Padawan Ahsoka Tano to become a great Jedi. Turmoil and conflicting thoughts creep into the minds of our Jedi. What are these thoughts and what do they mean? Can they be in love in all this war? Anisoka Disclaimer: I do not own Stars Wars, the Clone Wars or any affiliation.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: THERE WERE MAJOR FORMATTING ERRORS NOW FIXED. SHOULD MAKE THE STORY MORE READABLE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, THE CLONE WARS OR ANY AFFILIATION**_

* * *

_**The wind blew through the trees in the courtyard of the Jedi temple. Anakin was meditating out in the cool night air in the temple courtyard. He had finally had some time for himself and figured he could meditate to get his mind off things. They had come back from a brutal mission where they were outnumbered and outgun. Grevious' troops cut through their armies as if they didn't exist. The Clone Wars was a hard time for the Jedi because they were forced into a position which they had no training nor right to be in….they were the becoming judges and jury for the Republic** _

"Skyguy?" Said a voice

No answer

"Anakin are you listening" she said tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms.

He had finally broken his concentration

"What is it now?" He inquired snapping at her. She was taken aback by this and looked down at her feet.

"You said you would help me with my lightsaber technique. I have been your Padawan for six months now and I haven't learned much from you" she replied.

"Fine" he said rubbing his temples in an annoyed manner. He had just gotten back from the mission and this was the last thing he wanted to do.

_**Now before I get too far let me give you some back story. Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi knight of the Republic. Six months ago he had the pleasure, so Yoda and Obi wan thought, of receiving his first padawan named Ahsoka Tano. She was a Togruta woman who had been abandoned by her family and brought to the temple by someone in the Jedi order at the same time Anakin was. She was a fearless warrior and devoted person. She had recently became a padawan after her 18th birthday. In his eyes she was a sloppy, cocky and self-absorbed girl who had graduated early to be a padawan. They had been on 5 missions and countless battle and although her skills matched any Jedi Knight or Padawan he had ever seen she still fought with anger and feeling. It clouded her judgment. There was a deeper meaning behind that needed to be found**_

"I'm not warming to that name Ahsoka. I am you master and you are my padawan do let us keep it that way" he said storming off to the trial room. He did in fact like the name like the name but he was not going to tell her that.

She looked down at the ground and held her arm.

"Sorry master" she muttered to herself and proceeded in tow.

Ever since she had lost half of her fighter squad over the skies of Naboo she had questioned her ability not only as a Jedi but as a leader. Her master had told her to return back to the fleet but she believed they were fine. Defeated, her squad limped back to the fleet. Anakin came storming into the hanger looking for Ahsoka. That was the first time he had ever yelled at her. He made her feel unwanted and she only wanted to please her master.

Once they got to the room Anakin took out his light saber and turned it on. The saber hummed as he swung it around getting warmed up.

"What is the first rule of fighting?" he asked his back to a now glum Ahsoka

"Do not be afraid?" She said completely guessing and sullen

"No" he responded "it's always to follow the Force while fighting. Remember Ahsoka we are the peace keepers in this world. We have to know when to separate revenge, hatred and anger from our emotions to make sure they do not cloud our judgment."

She nodded listening more intently.

"Let us begin" he said sternly bringing his saber to his side. Ahsoka flicked on her light saber.

They began to spar back and forth trading blows trying to get better leverage. Ahsoka parried and was able to knock Anakin back and they broke off. He noticed how fluid her movements were, it was like she was born to be a Jedi.

"Not bad padawan" he said "you were still fighting with anger in you. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing master" she said dismissively.

Frustrated because he knew if she did not open up her anger would start to get worse.

"Listen Ahsoka I know I'm not the most considerate person" Anakin said and Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes. He did not seem the least bit caring about her. She had done everything to please him on the missions and battles but yet there was always a sense of disappointment.

"Humor me Ahsoka. I'm listening which is a new thing for me" Anakin said and she could sense he was telling the truth. She finally gave up and decided to speak her mind. They fought a lot and had differencing opinions about a lot of tactics but if he was willing to listen she decided to give it a try.

"I have this inclination that you are not very fond of me master. You are very dismissive and hardly ever talk to me unless you are yelling orders. You never seem to see the good I do. When I became your padawan I knew you didn't want me..I feel..." she said looking down contemplating whether or not to continue.

He noticed that a sudden sadness came over her. He found it odd that such a strong girl could be so easily broken.

"_Maybe I am being too hard on her. She is just a padawan after all_" he thought to himself. "_No one had talked that openly and upfront to him like that before. This was not a normal padawan..."_

"_She was also very snippy_" that made him smile and he had an idea rubbing his chin.

"Snips" he said fastening his light saber back to his belt not allowing her to finish. Her head shot up immediately.

"I thought we weren't doing nicknames" she shot back coldly folding her arms.

"Well maybe I had a change of heart" he said smirking. "You are a very skilled padawan but still raw and need to learn to trust the Force. When we go out to battle with the army it is just us and I need to know you have my back. You are my last line of defense and I don't think there is anyone who better to serve that purpose."

"I understand master. I'm willing to learn everything you want to teach me. I'm thirsty for knowledge on how to be the best Jedi. Maybe even better than the Chosen One." She said smiling.

"Well we are not going to get there by standing around feeling sorry for ourselves are we?" He said flashing on his light saber.

They continued to fight and spar throughout the night. Anakin even managed to break a sweat. He got a little carried away wanting to test the limits of how far he could push her. He force pushed her into a pillar and she tumbled to the ground. After he had saw what he had done he started to approach but hesitated. She needed to get up on her own.

"Get up Ahsoka!" Anakin said sternly getting back into a defensive

"Master I" she said as she struggled to get up.

"Maybe we should end there" Anakin said he coming over to help her up

Ahsoka nodded with a look of defeat on her face. They ended the training in the waning hours of the night.

"I'll walk you to your room" He said walking up to her putting his arm around her shoulder. She blushed a little but tried not to let her lekku give it away. There had always been something comforting about his embrace. They both headed to the door way and left.

Anakin's com link beeped.

"Skywalker here" he responded exhausted

"Anakin we needed you to come to the see the Council" said Master Obi Wan Kenobi with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"On my way" Anakin responded

"Well Ahsoka I guess this is goodnight. Remember what you learned today. Trust the Force to guide your movements. We will work more on that this week. Rest up." he said turning to walk away but was caught by Ahsoka

"Thanks for your help master. I know it may seem that I am struggling but I'm trying" she said

"Listen Snips I know you are. I am still learning things as well" he said putting a hand on her shoulder "I gotta go. The council needs me"

They both went their separate ways.

**/~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka closed the door to her room set her light sabers on the table beside her bed.

"_Snips...I could get used to that name_" she smiled as she thought "_Maybe I'm growing on him_."

She laid down to bed wanting to dream of battle and the adventures she and Skyguy were going to be doing

**\~~~~~~/**

Anakin approached the doors leading to the council. They slide open and there sat Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi Wan and a com image of Shaak Ti.

"Anakin so nice of you to finally join us." Obi wan said a little annoyed

"Sorry for keeping the council waiting. Ahsoka and I were just finishing up some light saber training." Anakin said

"How has she responded to your unconventional tactics and lack of discipline" Mace said coldly

"She reminds me a lot of myself" Anakin responded trying to not allow the words of Mace Windu get a rise out of him as the usually did "she still has a lot to learn but she is getting stronger with each mission and training"

"To hear this good it is" Yoda said wisely

"I agree master Yoda" concurred Obi wan "we need all the help we can get seeing as how the Separatists are going to be attempting an attack on our medical facility near Felucia."

"Grievous is behind this I assume?" Anakin asked "seems like he is struggling to keep up with our movement so he's trying to hurt our wounded"

"From what we have heard is that they are trying to make this a statement to the Separatist Senate to increase the aid that they have been receiving." Obi wan said "we will need you and Ahsoka to take your fleet out to meet him to prevent any damage to that facility. It is crucial that nothing happens to it because of the ongoing fighting on Felucia."

"Patient you must be Anakin on this mission" Yoda said "the development of your padawan thorough it is to her growth as well as your's. This will be her biggest mission"

"I understand masters" Anakin responded "when do we leave?"

"In the morning. Our Intel tells us that Grievous and his fleet are still a few days away from their target" Mace said sternly "that will be all Skywalker"

Anakin bowed and left.

"Troubling thoughts I sense for this mission" Yoda said closing his eyes "trap it may be and attachment may be formed" The masters all looked at him puzzled. Attachments were not allowed in the Order and Skywalker and Tano were well aware of that.

**/~~~~~~\**

"_This will be interesting to say the least_" he thought to himself walking into his room.

He slumped on his bed removing his armor. He laid down his thoughts drifting to Padme. He had not seen her since their argument which ended with tears and broken hearts. Restless and starting to feel angry he tossed and rolled to his side. For now it be best if he focused on his padawan and the mission.

**\~~~~~~/**

* * *

AN: Please read and review. Plenty of chapters coming


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 up. I know it was quick but I have written the whole story the past two weeks so I'm just formatting them and uploading them. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

It was early in the dawn hours when Ahsoka heard a knock on her door.

"Hello?" she asked staring at the door rubbing her eyes still in a groggy daze.

"Ahsoka time to get up we have to be the hanger bay" Anakin said "we are headed to the medical station near Felucia"

"Just give me a second" she said stumbling around in the dark reaching for her clothes and lightsabers.

Meanwhile Anakin slid down the wall and rested his head against it.

"_Why did she leave me?_" he thought to himself resting his forehead in his hand "_it was probably because of Rush Clovis_". He slammed his mechanical hand into the ground. Clovis had always been trying to be a wedge in their relationship and it finally seemed to have split them apart. Thank the Force she was not pregnant. Sure there relationship became rocky as the war dragged on, it would with any relationship. She had gone unescorted on missions with Clovis to visit banking clans. One day she came back changed. Anakin sensed something had changed in her but he did not know what. He attempted to ask but she coldly asked him to leave telling him he meant nothing to her. It crushed him.

Ahsoka walked out of the room finally ready to depart and glanced down to see her Master sitting up against the wall something clearly bothering him.

"Master everything ok?" she asked

"Yea. Sorry you have to see me like this" he said wiping his eyes.

He collected himself getting up and then they walked to the hanger. Ahsoka had only seen him like this once and that was when he came home late one night. Something was clearly bothering her master and she hated to see him like this, always worrying about someone or something. He had enough going on with the War and her training.

**/~~~~~~\**

"Admiral what is the status report?" Anakin asked walking through the blast doors onto the bridge.

"All quiet so far...Oddly a little too quiet. You would think with General Grievous leading the assault it would be a zoo out there" Admiral Yularen responded rubbing is chin staring out at the medical facility as it hung in the open reaches of space.

"Stay on high alert" Anakin replied "I'm going to go to take a ship to the medical station to see if any contact has been made with them. I find it odd that we have not been able to reach them"

"For all we know Commander it could be a trap" Yularen said in deep thought "proceed with caution and keep your comlink open so I can report any movement out here."

"I'll go get the troops ready" Ahsoka said and started to walk towards the barracks

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself youngling" Anakin stopping her as he started to say but was cut off

"Don't you dare call me a youngling. You know full well I'm of age to be a Padawan" Ahsoka yelled scowling and pointing a finger at him. She had had enough of his patronizing tones.

"Easy Ahsoka. I needed you to stay here while I go to the medical facility to check on the clones. Calm your feelings padawan. I was wrong for assuming as such" he replied grabbing her arm reassuringly. She immediately shoved his hand away and walked out. Everything that they had been through and he still didn't trust her.

"_Nothing has changed between us. He is still too cocky and not ready for me to share in the limelight...Chosen One my Togruta ass_" she thought fuming with anger.

Anakin walked over to Rex who was already in the hanger. Rex was leader of the 501st which was the best clone squad in the galaxy. One of Anakin's closest friends and allies, he trusted Rex with his life so he was happy to have him come along. They boarded the fighter and took off toward the medical station.

As they approached the medical facility Rex noticed something was odd.

"Commander if I may?" Rex asked cautiously not trying to overstep his rank

"What is it Rex?" Anakin responded

"I have a bad feeling about this. You see over near the opening of the hanger bay?" Rex said motioning through the cockpit window towards the station "normally that turret is moving but I haven't seen it move nor acknowledge use coming in."

"I see what you mean" Anakin said puzzled "Pilot do a sweep around the whole bay before we dock."

They pulled back and started to make their way around the building. As soon as they got midway around they stumbled on a tragic sight. 20 to 30 clones were floating in midair around the station, lifeless.

"How could they do something this awful? I knew some of those clones." the pilot said in shock

"Look there is a ship still attached" Anakin said moving in between the two pilots getting closer to the window. "Drop us closer and doc with the station it looks like whoever did this is still here"

The ship boarded and they filed into the station.

"Looks like they put up a fight" Rex said kicking a droid head aside.

"General over here" a clone called over "looks like they left some alive. They barricaded themselves in this room"

"What happened here?" Rex asked the clone

"Separatist forces" coughed the injured clone "They came out of nowhere looking for a disk"

"A disk?" Skywalker asked with a quizzical look

"Yes, it was a discrete mission by our Arc Troopers to capture the plans for a hidden Separatist base. A squadron of troops were able to sneak on board of one of the Separatist battle cruisers and steal the plans but it seemed too easy in the first place" replied the clone

"General Skywalker come in!" a panicked voice came over the comlink

"Yes what is it?" he responded

"Three Separatist cruisers are coming out of hyperspace. They were expecting us!" Yularen said into the comlink. "You must leave the base immediately"

Anakin and the 501st started running towards the ship when out of nowhere droids appeared.

"This day could not get any worse" Rex said blasting away

They engaged the droids while trying to get back to the ship. Just then an explosion rocked the medical station.

"Our ship" Anakin said seeing the debris slowly crawl out into the depths of space "Rex I think our day just got worse"

"Admiral" Anakin called out and all they heard was static

"Damn they must have jammed our communication" Anakin said

"General" Rex called out "there are some escape pods left"

"Everyone get to the pods" Anakin commanded as he watched them all climb in he joined them. The jettisoned off the station before it blew up. Luckily the pods were not damaged and had a large enough energy supply to make it to the _Resolute. _

**\~~~~~~/**

"Admiral it has been a good 30 minutes and we have heard nothing back from Commander Skywalker" Ahsoka said with nervousness in her voice. He had always checked in. What worried her more was seeing his ship destroyed and the remains floating in space.

"General Tano be patient. I'm sure they we will get word from him shortly. Commander Skywalker is an intelligent warrior and I'm sure he will find a way off" Yularen said turning to her.

"That isn't good enough!" she shouted at him. Everyone stared and looked back at her.

"I'm taking a ship to rescue him. You three come with me." she commanded them. She stormed out of the bridge and into the hanger. A small cargo ship was still in the bay. All the fighters had been pulled into battle to defend the fleet from incoming Separatist fighters.

"This will have to do" she said coldly.

"_I'm coming master" _she thought to herself. As she came out of the hanger and closed on the station she say three escape pods jettisoned from it. Seems like they made it off and she sensed Anakin's presence in one of the pods. She went to turn around and came too close to a Separatist cruiser, she felt the cargo ship lurch backwards. They were caught in a tractor beam.

** /~~~~~~\**

On their way back Anakin noticed a ship break off from the cruiser. That was odd maybe it was a rescue ship going to search for them. They docked in the hanger and made their way out of the pods.

"Admiral what ship just departed from the cruiser?" Anakin asked running onto the bridge

"Anakin! Thank goodness you are alright. We had no idea what was going on down there. We saw the Separatist cruisers unloading fire into the medical station." the Admiral said

"Where is... Ahsoka?" Anakin asked looking around and a sense of panic coming over him.

"Well when we hadn't heard from you so she took a ship and headed to the medical facility. We tried to stop her but she was adamant trying to come and rescue you" Yularen responded

"She's going into a trap!" Anakin yelled slamming his hand down on the console "are there any clones with her?"

Just as he said that a panic Ahsoka came in over the transmitter answering his question.

"If anyone can hear this I'm getting pulled in to a tractor beam. It looks like they came here to capture us. Master don't come after me. Get back to Coruscant and tell the council what you learned" her voice seemed to calm as she said that.

"Ahsoka I will find..." Anakin started to say but it went on deaf ears as the ships transmission cut out.

"Is there a tracking chip on that ship?" Anakin said shouting at the Admiral. How could the Admiral just let Ahsoka leave like that knowing there was a battle out there? How could _HE_ have left her by herself?

"Yes I believe so" he replied

"There better be" Anakin said in a strangely dark voice moving close to the Admiral's face

Anakin turned and walked out of the bridge. He felt frustrated, helpless and lost. Why didn't she just stay on the cruiser? He was able to protect her through a massive Separatist invasion on Umbara but she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. There was something that tugged at him a feeling that he had not felt in a long time towards the Togruta female. He could explore those feelings later when he was more level headed and she was safe. Right now he needed to get to her as fast as possible.

"Admiral I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was in the heat of the moment and I" walking back onto the bridge after he allowed himself to blow off some steam

"It is understandable Commander" Yularen interrupted "I would have done the same thing if it was someone I had to protect"

"Do we know where the Separatists retreated to?" Anakin asked looking over a galactic map

"It looks like to a cluster of small planets. Biggest one being Onderon." Rex said pulling up the planet on the holoscreen

"Ok. You take the fleet back to Coruscant. I'm going to head out and find Ahsoka." Anakin said to Yularen and Rex

"Anakin you know you cannot do that. The council and chancellor will want a full report" the Admiral said "You have to let her go now and finish this mission"

"I can't do that Admiral" he said looking over his shoulder at the Admiral. He stormed out of the bridge. Anakin headed to the hanger and powered up the Twilight.

He needed to find her. It could not end like this...

* * *

**AN: Please Review. Good or Bad so I can update **


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome aboard Jedi" a droid general said mockingly backhanding Ahsoka as she was jabbed with an electro sword

She cringed in pain. She had set out to rescue Anakin from the medical station and once she saw he was fine it all went to hell. Her ship got caught in a tractor beam and brought aboard one of Grievous' ships. Her hope was dwindling now that they came out of hyperspace without any sign of the Republic fleet on their tail. She had told Anakin to leave and go to Coruscant. He hoped he did, he couldn't see her like this not this weak.

"Shut up tinhead!" Ahsoka shot back once the pain subsided and attempted to break free of her bonds "Once Skyguy...my Master gets here you'll be eating those words"

"Skyguy?" The general said mockingly stroking it's robotic chin "sounds like someone has a crush. Throw her in the jail"

The droids threw Ahsoka forward and into the holding cell. They turned and left her to her thoughts.

She heard a rustling in the back of the cell.

"Who's there?" She said spinning around

"Hello! I'm Lux. Didn't mean to startle you" Lux said in a jovial voice finally getting some company

Ahsoka had never seen a guy her age outside of the temple. This was a new experience.

"I'm Ahsoka" she said smiling rubbing her neck not knowing how to react to a situation like this.

"_What was this feeling that came over her? She had only encountered this feeling when she first saw her master. His blue eyes and strong figure. Maybe the droid was right maybe I do have a crush on Skyguy_" she thought to herself now thinking of Anakin and not Lux. That made her giggle inside. "_Her Skyguy_"

"Hello?" he said snapping his fingers in her face seeing her attention drift elsewhere.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry I was thinking about someone" she said blushing with embarrassment realizing where her thought had drifted to. Was she actually thinking about Anakin as more than a Master? She looked at Lux again, he was cute but nothing like Anakin.

"Oh" he said looking down trodden. "Well what brings you to this fine established?"

"My ship was pulled in and I was the only survivor. They shot the clones before we were allowed to surrender. They saw I was a Jedi so Grievous wanted to keep me alive. I don't know what they plan to do to me" she said slouching down against the cold metal bars fearing the worse. She could handle torture and pain. She had been captured along with Anakin before by pirates but this was different. There was no Anakin, no sense of hope for her to cling to. He was her hope in all of those close calls and now he couldn't be there to tell her it was OK, to carry her to safety. But there was Lux...

"Same boat here except they conquered my home planet of Onderon" Lux said folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I was one of the commanders of the resistance on the planet. My soldiers and I got separated from the remaining group. I was the only survivor. They planned to use me as a bargaining chip but no word has come from the rebel base down there to negotiate a trade."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ahsoka feeling bad for him "I guess we will have to find a way out of here"

"Good luck" he smirked "I've been in here for a while and attempted everything"

She leaned against the bars and closed her eyes drifting to sleep just wanting to be rescued and not looking forward to being yelled at by her Master...again. There was a calmness though that came over thinking about him. Everything always worked out when he was around.

** /~~~~~~\**

"That ship must be around here somewhere R2!" Anakin said out loud. No one was in the ship except him and R2. He had been searching for what seemed like hours checking the orbital space around each of the planets and their moons but came up empty. He was going to lose hope and planned to prep the hyper drive to head back to Coruscant but then a ship was faintly beeping on the radar. He saw the massive Separatist cruiser gliding up to the outskirts of the planet.

"Finally" he said with a sigh. He was coming Ahsoka. Hopefully she was on the ship and not on the planet below. It seemed to be ship in Grievous' fleet. He sped over to the ship and came along side it carefully not trying to be detected. He attached the ship to the airlock and force opened the doors.

"Jedi..." a droid said turning around to see Anakin coming out of the airlock hanging his gun at his side accepting his fate

"But..." another droid started to plead couldn't finish because Anakin just sliced right through it

"Come on Ahsoka where are you?" he thought trying to sense her in the ship. He really needed to work on developing their Force bond. Through everything they had been through this was one thing they never worked on because they were inseparable. He missed that.

He hopped in an air vent and made his way to the command center. There were only a handful of droids milling around the command center so he dropped down.

"Fancy seeing you droids here" he said with a smirk igniting his light saber and making quick work of the droids.

He ran over to the security console and found where she was being held. It was odd because there seemed to be another life form in the cell with her. He saw her light saber on the table on the table next to it grabbed it and took off.

He rounded the corner and came upon Grievous.

"Well if it isn't the mechanical dirt ball" Anakin said igniting his light saber.

"Ahhhh…Jedi." Grievous said in mechanical glee "Come to fetch your little pet"

He held up a holopad with Ahsoka on it in a jail cell.

"It looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone" Anakin said engaging him in battle.

They traded blow after blow. Anakin got knocked back and barely dodged one of Grievous' light saber swings. Anakin soon had enough and forced pushed Grievous into a wall. Grievous started to laugh and held up his arm and clicked a button. As soon as he did that explosions started rocked the ship. He was thrown backwards and Grievous ran off. He was ready to chase him when he felt a disturbance.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin ran off to the holding bay.

**\~~~~~~/**

"You feel that" Lux said holding onto the cell as the ship shook violently.

"Yea" she said snapping out of her nap. All of a sudden the ship exploded in the holding bay throwing Ahsoka into the cage that held her. Metal flew everywhere slicing through her arms and legs. Ahsoka stood up in a daze coughing as the smoke started to fill her lungs. Another explosion hit yards away from her throwing her into a collapsing pillar. She got up again but started to fall. She looked up and saw a shadowy figure sweeping her off her feet and into a warm embrace.

"Lu…x?" She slowed to say closing her eyes before going unconscious

"I got you Snips" Anakin said catching her "you're safe now"

Anakin looked over and saw a young man getting up.

"Identify yourself" Anakin said knowing he didn't have time for pleasantries.

"My name is Lux Bonateri sir. I'm from Onderon on the planet below." Lux said holding his gashed head

"You better get to the escape pods and head to your planet. This ship is about to break apart." Anakin said turning to leave "Take care of yourself"

Anakin and Lux parted ways. Anakin hurried to his ship.

As he was running he noticed Ahsoka's breathing was becoming sporadic.

"Stay with me Ahsoka... Stay with me" Anakin said looking down at her bloodied face.

When they got to his ship her breathing ceased. He had R2 fire up the ship and he laid her gently on the medical table. He felt a pulse and started to giver her CPR. She coughed gasping for air as she started spitting up blood. He turned on the medical droid for assistance. Anakin put the oxygen mask over her face and the medical droid sedated her as she started to seize.

"I have stabilized her" the medical droid said looking over her vitals "but she needs a medical frigate to repair the damage to her lungs and fix the internal bleeding not to mention pull out the metal in her skin"

"R2 chart the nearest coordinates of a medical station" Anakin shouted at the astromech.

R2 beeped in reply firing up the ship after it found the coordinates.

He looked over his fallen padawan hating himself because of what had become of her. He would never forgive himself. He stroked her cheek and she let out a soft moan. He couldn't help but think of the name she said as he caught her. What happened between her and this Onderonian? A hint of jealous pricked Anakin in the back of his mind.

**/~~~~~~\**

A couple minutes later Ahsoka regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She saw her master sitting on the side of the medical table looking out into the empty spaces of the cargo bay. She felt a hand around hers. The grip was tight almost afraid to let go. Was it Anakin's?

"Mas...Master" she said finally. She gripped his hand and didn't want to let go. Unfortunately he did and Anakin looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Snips I mean Ahsoka….I" he started to stutter rubbing his arm. She smiled at him. "Rest easy we are getting you medical help. There is damaged to your lungs and internal bleeding. I was afraid I..." before he could finish Ahsoka's eyes closed and her vitals began to drop.

"Ahsoka? AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled as he lost her again.

The Twilight came out of hyperspace and docked with the medical frigate. Anakin burst out of the ship carrying Ahsoka pushing clones out of his way. He got her to a bed and explained the situation. The droids pushed him out but he tried to stay. He couldn't leave her, not again. He became livid and started tearing droids apart until the clones came and stunned him.

"Ah...soka" he muttered before passing out


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shorter chapter than most. Hope you are all enjoying it. Please let me know any critiques that need to be made.

* * *

_"Anakin join me and complete you training in the dark side" a mysterious yet familiar voice said "strike them down and take your place at my side"_

_"I'll never join you." Anakin said coldly trying to snap out of the dream_

_"What about to save your padawan?" the voice replied slyly "your thoughts betray you...you have developed feelings for her haven't you."_

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Anakin bellowed_

_"Ah... yes! Watch her die at your own doing. Hahaha" the voice cackled and started to shoot lightening at Ahsoka. She withered in pain as the lightening coursed through her body tears streaming down her face. She was screaming his name but there was nothing he could do. _

"ASHOKA!" Anakin yelled sitting straight up gasping for air. He was back in the medical bay laying on a bench outside of Ahsoka's room. He didn't know how long he had been out.

He looked through the window and saw she wasn't there. He ran to the nearest medical clone grabbing him aggressively by his uniform.

"Where is the woman who was in that room!?" Anakin said with a look of panic in his eyes pointing in the direction of Ahsoka's medical bed

"I'm right here Master." A soft voice said behind him

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said the panic leaving him immediately. He let the clone go ran over and hugged her tightly.

Ahsoka melted in his embrace. She had longed for him to hold since he rescued her.

"Ma...Master I can't breathe" Ahsoka said squirming under his vice like grip

"Oh sorry" Anakin said easing up "I thought the worst Ahsoka. How could you disobey Yularen?"

"_Her it comes_" she thought starting to hate this moment _"same Master same results_"

"...I didn't...I couldn't" he started to stumble over his words and he couldn't finish before tears started to well up in his eyes.

Ahsoka took her hand and dried them from his face. She too was overcome with emotion. She had never seen her master like this before. It made him almost seem human, he was the Chosen One after all.

"Master you did everything you could. You saved my life." She said and started to pull away "there was someone else on the ship with me named Lux."

"Yes I remember him...why?" Anakin said walking Ahsoka to her bed a bout of jealousy started to wash over him.

"I just wanted to make sure he was OK. He did keep me company since you were not there" her thoughts going back to the small time they shared together.

"_Did I have feelings for this guy?_" She thought "_probably just desperation and needed someone to cling to in my time of fear. Right now I was just happy to be with Skyguy. He was the one I truly wanted and needed_"

"He made it to the escape pods" Anakin said coldly. He could sense her thoughts about Lux "You also called out his name as I caught you"

"Good." She said with an odd wave of relief wash over her and a little embarrassed "I did?"

Anakin did not address it further and walked her to her bed. He had to hide his emotions from her. He started to feel his heart break.

"While I was on board I heard the droids talking about something on that disk other than battle plans. Something about the clones" Ahsoka said

"I'll speak with the council and see what they say" Anakin said standing up forcing a smile "you get some rest. I need my padawan by my side"

"You have no idea how much I want to be there" Ahsoka said smiling and blushing at the same time

He turned and left needing to contact the council.

**/~~~~~~\**

"Hello Anakin" Obi wan said over the holopad "I heard you had a dust up at the medical frigate"

"Attachment you seem to have formed with your apprentice Skywalker." Yoda said ever wise "remove her do we?"

"I was just caught up in the moment Masters. I can assure you it won't happen again" Anakin said in an apologetic tone. He knew that wouldn't be true. He had something more towards his padawan but was still wrestling with it. Ignoring the feelings for right now he changed the subject.

"Ahsoka was telling me that there is something on that disk that has to do with the clones" Anakin said getting back on topic.

"Imperative it is that you recover the disk." Yoda said

"I will accompany you Anakin." Obi wan said

"Understood Obi-wan. We believe the disk was moved to Onderon by the Separatist fleet until Count Dooku can come and retrieve it." Anakin said "there must have been something important on there that would make the Separatist come at the medical facility with such force"

"I'm on my way Anakin. Our ship should be coming out of hyperspace now to regroup with you" Obi wan said

Anakin nodded and shut off the holopad. He made his way back to Ahsoka's room hoping she would be up so they could talk. He still felt uneasy about the way he acted earlier towards everyone in the medical bay. He never had such rage before. He promptly apologized to the wrong parties immediately before walking to her room.

"How you feelin Snips?" Anakin asked coming into the room and taking a seat by the window.

"Close to 100%. What's our next mission?" She asked ready for adventure

"MY next mission is going to Onderon to recover that disk" Anakin said smirking "you need to rest"

"You can't do that master!" She protested "who is going to have your back?" he moved over to her bed to calm her down.

"Master Kenobi will be accompanying me" Anakin said. Just then he felt something grab his hand. He looked down and saw Ahsoka hand wrapped around his. He looked and saw a few tears rolling down her face.

"Hey hey" Anakin said wiping away her tears

"What's bothering you Snips?" Anakin asked not able to read her thoughts.

"It's nothing" she said wiping the rest of her tears and turning over on her side away from Anakin.

What happened if he didn't come back? Lux said that the droids were everywhere on Onderon. She just started having these feelings for Anakin and she could lose him in the blink of an eye. She didn't even know if he had the same feelings for her. Maybe he was still in love with Padme. She pulled the covers tighter around her body trying to make herself feel safe. She never felt safe without him not even with Lux on board that ship. Anakin had this power over her that made everything bad go away. She felt a few tears splash on the bed as she closed her eyes.

His comlink started to beep.

"Anakin here" he said with a sigh taking his gaze away from his sleeping Padawan

"We are docking with the bay right now Anakin. It is best we get this done as fast as possible." Obi wan said

"I understand Master" Anakin said

"Sni" Anakin started to say but caught himself "Ahsoka wants to come. She says she is close to 100% and could be of use" He just wanted her there just to feel her presence around him but knew it would be too dangerous

"She is your apprentice Anakin" Obi wan said sternly "I can't make that decision for you"

Anakin looked over at the resting Ahsoka and made his decision. He got up and walked out. Pausing at the door to get one last look at his Snips. He knew he must make it back not for himself but for Ahsoka.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been a long time since we've been on a mission together" Anakin said joining Obi wan in the cockpit.

"Yes my anxiety had subsided for a while. It was nice not having to worry about dying or something going horribly wrong" Obi wan replied cooly

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin replied smirking

Obi wan just shook his head. They landed on the outskirts of the capital city departing the ship and making their way closer to where the Separatists constructed their base.

"Have you seen so many droids in one place? It's like Naboo all over again." Obi wan asked looking through a scanner "looks like there is an exhaust entrance just outside the city"

They made their way over to the entrance using their lightsabers to cut through the sealed vent and snuck inside. They crawled through the air duct to the command center, kicking and bumping into one another as the space got tighter.

"Great route master" Anakin said annoyed

"I don't see you coming up with a better plan" Obi wan responded equally annoyed. He motioned Anakin to be quiet.

"Sir we have the disk" the robotic voice of the commander said to a holopad image.

"Good...good commander. The Jedi will be none the wiser to our greater goal" a Dark Sith Lord replied

Anakin and Obi wan looked at each other. The droids left the command center seemingly to go about their business. Anakin removed the grate and hopped down motioning Obi wan to follow.

"Still no disk" Anakin said slamming his hands onto the console sparks shooting out of it

"Anakin take a look at this" Obi wan said pulling up the holopad again "this transmission came from Coruscant"

"I find that odd" Anakin said furrowing his brow in thought "I think we need to let the council know what we found and only the council. If this is coming from Coruscant a traitor in the senate might be in our midst. Any way to pull where the coordinates came from?"

"I agree. The chancellor must not know about this or he might sound the alarm allowing the Sith lord to escape" Obi wan said and attempted to pull the transmissions coordinates. "Seems like the only coordinates we can get is that the transmission location is on the outskirts of where the Senate is. I'll have the clones do a once over when we get back to the Jedi Temple."

Suddenly they both sensed a presence behind them.

"Well if it isn't Jedi..."a dark mechanical voice said with glee then coughed walking through the blast doors

"Grievous...we wondered when you would show up" Anakin said his anger growing knowing that Grievous was almost the death of Ahsoka.

"Looking for this?" Grievious said mockingly holding up the disk and tossed it in the air catching it in his metallic claws

Anakin ignited his light saber.

"Ah ah ahhhh" Grievious said shaking his head and held up a holopad. An image of Ahsoka appeared as she fighting off battle droids.

"Damn it Ahsoka!" Anakin bellowed angrily "if you lay as much as a finger on her I will cut you down where you stand!"

Grievous took off and pulled out his light sabers while he was running obviously leading them into a trap.

Obi wan looked shocked at Anakin. He had never seen him talk that way not even when Padme got captured on Naboo all those years ago.

"Calm your feelings Anakin" Obi wan said now worried what Anakin might do knowing Ahsoka is now involved "you have taught her well. She is a strong padawan surely a couple droids should be no issue for her"

"It's not that Master" Anakin said but did not finish knowing already that he said too much

"I sense a growing attachment between you and Ahsoka. You know what the order says about that" Obi wan said sternly.

"What if I do have an attachment? What if is something more? She and I have been through so much" Anakin said as they were running towards Grievous. "We'll talk about this later"

They raced after Grievous light sabers humming after each step and began to engage him. Anakin was angry that was abundantly clear to Obi wan. Anakin fought fiercer than he had ever seen with a lot of darkness to him. Obi wan tried to help but Anakin force pushed him back and closed the blast doors.

"Anakin!" Obi wan yelled banging on the doors

"Not this time Master" Anakin yelled "this doesn't concern you"

Anakin felt a darkness came over him as he turned to face Grievous. He felt all these feelings for Ahsoka and they turned into rage. It was intoxicating. He had to save her since he could never save anyone else. His mom was killed and his ex-wife whom he loved with his entire being left him and now it seems he cannot even save his padawan. The one person who had been so devoted to him and was always by his side. They traded blows as the lightsabers crackled in the empty halls of the base. Anakin became more aggressive not caring if it would carry him to falling at the hands of Grievous. Grievous started to slip, his moves were beginning to fail. Anakin became too strong for him and finally Anakin had the upper hand. He force pushed Grievous into the wall and held him there. Smirking he slowly approached Grievous as he squirmed trying to break free. Anakin sliced one arm and then another.

"Seems like you've gone soft General. To think you were the Separatists most decorated general. Here you are now crumbling before me" Anakin said evilly

Grievous gasped for air feeling an invisible hand cutting off his breathing. Anakin's light saber finally found its mark slicing Grievous' head from its perch. It tumbled to the ground as Grievous' body crumbled before Anakin. Obi wan finally broke through the blast doors.

"Anakin calm yourself" Obi wan yeleld seeing the destruction Anakin had caused "You are out of control!"

Then all of a sudden as if Anakin was facing Dooku himself he swung around his light saber and tried to engage Obi Wan. Obi Wan forced pushed him into the wall and used the force to grab Anakin's lightsaber.

"CALM DOWN!" Obi wan bellowed holding him up in the air and then dropping him. Anakin snapped out of it.

"Sorry Master" Anakin said collapsing in front of his old master breathing heavily. Anakin started to break down in front of him.

"_What had gotten into his old padawan. The dark side was stronger than ever. Something had to do be done about this_." Obi wan thought. He needed to alert the council. Anakin's attachment was beginning to grow dangerous.

"We have to find Ahsoka" Anakin said collecting himself.

"Anakin are you sure you alright?" Obi wan said evidently worried "you went to a dark place"

"I'm fine master. Really I am" Anakin said reassuringly and picked up the disk.

"This must be kept safe" he said handing it to Obi Wan.

They turned and ran out of the building stumbling upon on a huge battle.

** /~~~~~~\**

"No wonder Grievous did not have backup" Obi wan said laughing.

They made their way across the battle field and they found the command post of the rebels.

"Halt!" a rebel said as Obi wan and Anakin approached

"Well hello there!" Obi wan said happy to see other human life forms completely ignoring the rebel solider's command.

"Stand back spy" the rebel said now uneasy

"It's OK son. We are no spies. Could you take us to your commander? We are here to help and have vital information we think would be useful" Obi wan said calmly. Obi Wan was a master negotiator and that was one thing Anakin did not pick up from his master.

"No one goes near commander Steela without clearance" the rebel replied now aiming his gun at Obi wan

"We are Jedi" Anakin said nonchalantly flashing his lightsaber attached to his belt "that should be clearance enough"

"You are not the first Jedi to come through here" Commander Steela said pushing past the rebel guards "I'm Commander Steela what information do you have?"

"Pleasure Commander" Obi-wan replied shaking her hand

"There was someone else?" Anakin chimed in his heart started rapidly increase its pace.

"Yes a young woman named Tano" Steela replied harshly still not getting any useful information. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Ahsoka Tano?" asked Anakin hoping beyond hope she was OK

"Yes she went off with Commander Lux Boneteri to assist troops" she replied pointing to the battlefield.

Anakin balled his fist together with that same jealous feeling. Who was this Lux? Ahsoka did seem to have feelings for him.

"_I must really have feelings for her after seeing all I have done._" Anakin thought before Steela interrupted

"If you don't mind I need to focus on the battle and I am finding the lack of 'information' rather unappealing" she said turning back to the command post

"Let me come and assist you" Obi wan said

"Just stay out of my way" Steela said coldly as Obi wan followed Steela into the command post.

"What am I supposed to do?" Anakin yelled after him

"Get into trouble" Obi wan smirked

That was all Anakin needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Where it all come together in a sense. Emotional chapter folks. The End?_

* * *

Anakin looked at the battle field. He was always playing with droids. He decided to get his hands dirty and needed to get out some unwanted stress so he turned on his lightsaber jumped in the air landing in the middle of a droid battalion.

"Should we even fire?" A dejected droid said

"It's no use" the droid said dropping its gun. Anakin smirked.

Within 15 minutes he had destroyed 50 droids and 5 tanks a new personal best. He turned off his lightsaber breathing heavily.

"_That helped" _he thought to himself.

Once the smoke cleared he realized he was about a mile and half from the command post and was too close to enemy lines even for him. He decided to make his way back to safer terrain when he saw a group of rebels fighting for their lives. They were pinned down a pursuing battalion. These troops were sloppy and unorganized.

"_Time to show off_" Anakin thought to himself spinning his lightsaber in his hand and igniting it.

What a show he started to put on. He started slicing and dicing the droids. After he killed the last droid he swung around and clashed lightsabers with someone.

"Ventress I knew I smelled something disgusting" Anakin said with a smirk pushing her back

"Anakin where is your little pet? Has she lost her way from her master?" Ventress said with a hiss igniting her second lighsaber.

They began to duel and the rebels stood in awe. They had never seen a Sith or Jedi battle before. Anakin and Asajj clashed, droids parts being thrown everywhere. The battle was fierce and Anakin was starting to break a sweat. He swung too hard and Ventress saw the opportunity cutting him on his arm. That made him rage. He force pushed Asajj into a tree, threw her up in the air and let her drop with a thud.

"It's great to be the Chosen One" He said with a smirk and walked up to her crumpled body. He destroyed her lightsabers with a quick swip.

"Had enough Ventress" Anakin said mockingly now standing over her his lightsaber humming in his hand close to Ventress' throat. She had enough strength to force push him back and Anakin stumbled. She got up and ran off. Damn it. She was harder to catch than Dooku.

"Obi wan" he said into his com link breathing heavily

"Anakin causing destruction?" Obi wan replied with a grin

"Would you want it any other way?" Anakin said laughing

"You're having an impact on these rebels. I've heard reports that Ventress made an appearance. The rebels called her the bald harpy so I just had to assume" Obi wan said chuckling

"Ahsoka make it back to the command post?" Anakin asked surveying the remains on the battlefield hoping she wasn't part of them.

"Not that I can see" Obi wan said "do be careful Anakin. Don't your feeling for her cloud your judgment"

"Ok I'll go searching" Anakin responded ending transmission. He winked at a cute rebel woman making her blush, fastened the lightsaber to his belt and took off. All in a day's work for the Chosen One.

** /~~~~~~\**

_She had made her way down to the planet in hopes of just keeping an eye on Anakin to make sure he was OK. Once she landed she was ambushed by the approaching droid army and she realized she just put herself in the middle of a battle. The rebels saw that she was under attack and she noticed a familiar face as they helped get her away from her exploding ship. It was Lux. She didn't know if she was happy to see him or not. Maybe it was just being in the company of someone she knew_.

Ahsoka and Lux were fighting side by side deep in the trenches for what had seemed like hours. She hadn't heard from her master and was starting to lose hope. Maybe he had gotten off the planet and did not even realize she was here. Lux noticed her downtrodden face.

"Everything ok beautiful?" Lux asked slyly as they finished off the rest of the droids.

"Yea" Ahsoka said blushing. No one had ever talked to her like that and her lekku turned a darker blue. This was very new for her.

"I'm happy I got to see you again Ahsoka. I didn't know if that guy took care of you" he said "I would have saved you but he stole you away from me. I didn't want to see harm come to that beautiful face"

"Your charm is flattering" Ahsoka said smiling

"No one has ever talked to you this way before have they?" He said coming close to her realizing that he could take advantage of this moment and make her his.

"I've lived in the Jedi temple my whole life so no because attachment is forbidden" she replied. Her heart started to race a little. Maybe it was the heat of the battle or the smell of burning droids but she felt something, a calming presence. Anakin was still on the planet and he was looking for her. She sensed he was exhausted and worried.

"Thats unfortunate." He said and paused deciding to act "Has anyone ever done this?"

Lux moved in, took her hands and pressed his lips on hers.

**\~~~~~~/**

Anakin seemed to have been running for hours.

"Ahsoka where the hell are you?" He said defeated and out of breath. He knew he would have to head back to the command post soon so he and Obi Wan could leave. He didn't care he _HAD_ to find her so he pressed on knowing he couldn't leave. He promised to come back to her remembering watching her cry in their last encounter. Just as he was about to head back from where he came to retrace his steps he saw some rebels gathered and he decided to check. As he made his way over to them something caught his eye. It was Ahsoka and Lux.

"Finally" he muttered out loud as he got closer he saw them embraced in a kiss. He couldn't believe it...He was heartbroken. She and Anakin locked eyes and everything he had held in escaped. All his feelings for her were unleashed into the Force bond they had. He knew the feelings for her couldn't be real not after this. He felt his heart turn cold. He had formed an attachment to her stronger than he ever had with Padme and it affected everything so much so that he almost fought Obi Wan.

He turned to run. He couldn't face her not like this. He was destroyed. The love of his life found it in someone else. And then it hit. Droid artillery shelling blew through the ground 10 yards behind Anakin throwing him into rocks, the shrapnel of destroyed droids ripped through his body as he sailed through the air.

Blood started to form around his collapsed body as he tried to get up but stumbled, he felt the burn of blaster fire tear through his shoulders and he started to fall. His lightsaber slowly slipped through his fingers and fell into the blood stained grass below. He was breathing heavily now but slow gasping at each breath as if it was his last. At least he got to see her one last time, that beautiful Togruta face brightened up his darkest days. He knew she knew how he felt about her. He loved her...The attachment that all the battles and missions had brought. The laughs, triumphs and sadness they shared was everything to him. His one goal was to protect and make her safe. He had succeeded and now he had to let someone else she wanted take over that task.

One vision that meant the most to him he would never let her see...When he saw her step out the shuttle and into his life the first time. He would finally be able to see his mother as his eyes closed and he faded.

**\~~~~~~/**

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ahsoka said shoving Lux off of her upset and a little embarrassed with all the rebels around. This was not right…it did not feel how she thought it would when she got her first kiss. She longed for it to be her master.

"Just trying to be spontaneous" he said with a smirk "you don't have feelings for that guy who rescued you do you?"

She looked at the ground disgusted with herself. She did have feelings for Anakin. He was everything to her. They shared a moment when she was in the medical bay. She had heard what he did to the droids when they would not let him to see her, protect her. She loves him. She now knew what all these feelings meant.

"Hell if he did have feelings for you where is he now?" He said mockingly leaning up against a tree breaking her thought. She glared at him.

She looked up at the battlefield wondering the same thing. As she brought her gaze up she saw Anakin staring at her. She gasped breathing quickly. Did he see everything? She knew he did because she felt his emotions and his heartbreak wave over her. He...he loved her, she finally knew. He had always felt the same away about her was just to afraid to be rebuffed by her.

The blast came all too fast not allowing her to run to him and explain what he thought he witnessed. She saw Anakin get thrown like a rag doll across the field, he tried to get up and the pain she saw on his face was heartbreaking. Droids fired at him as he stumbled forward and fell. She ran as fast as she could killing every droid in her path with an endless rage. She saw Anakin in a pool of blood unresponsive barely breathing.

"Lux get a medic or something help me!" she cried holding his head in her arms.

The medic rushed over and put an oxygen mask on him and they took him to the command center. Ahsoka stood there sobbing and looked down to see his lightsaber. She picked it up in her blood stained fingers and held it to her chest. She would do everything to earn his love back. She could not live without him. She walked following the rebels back to the command post

**\~~~~~~/**

Obi wan saw Ahsoka walking in the distance with a band of rebels. Obi wan started running out to them.

"Great now where is Anakin?" he muttered under his breath. "Just like him to be the last to show up"

As he got closer he saw Ahsoka being helped to the command post. He walked up to her and saw her eyes were red from crying. He saw a gurney carrying what seemed like a wounded solider then he realized who it was. Obi Wan dropped to his knees. He had just spoken to him on his com link. His chest tightened and couldn't breathe. He was a Jedi he knew he couldn't not have attachments but this was Little Ani. He had to compose himself and got up.

"Ahsoka I'm glad you are safe" Obi wan said giving her a hug.

"What happened?" He asked

"I was...fighting with Lux in the trenches and..."she said gasping for air and sniffling but couldn't finish before she fell to her knees crying.

"Ahsoka compose yourself. You are a Jedi and need to lead these troops" Obi wan said helping her up "it's what he would've wanted"

"Thanks Obi wan you're right" she replied wiping away her tears still breathing rapidly "the blast from artillery hit about 10 yards and I saw him get up and stumble"

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Obi wan asked

"Anakin told me not to come on this mission but I was worried about him" Ahsoka said

"That's why you should have stayed on the cruiser Ahsoka!" Obi Wan yelled at her attempting to pin what happened to Anakin on her but he knew it wasn't her fault. Anakin would have run out to help anyone.

"I know Master. Why were you out here didn't you finish this mission?" Ahsoka asked gazing at the ground

"We were fighting Grievous and he showed us..." Obi wan said looking down at Anakin knowing how much Anakin wanted to save Ahsoka

"Showed you what" Ahsoka said fear starting to inch in her mind. Was it a shot of her? Did Grievous use her to bait them into fighting? It didn't take long for Obi Wan to confirm that fear.

" You on the holopad getting attacked and we were out here because" he knew this would crush her

"...Anakin wanted to save you..." Obi wan said now locking eyes with Ashoka.

She gazed back at Obi wan. She wanted to speak but nothing audible came out.

"_He came because of her and wanted to rescue her_" Ashoka thought to herself feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. They stung as they rolled off her chin "_he might not wake up because of me. What's worse is that kiss, that horrid kiss, he saw all of it. Probably the last thing he ever saw_"

She turned and followed the medic to the medical bay. She was clutching his lightsaber close to her chest. She felt emptiness. She felt helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

_He felt a dark presence. _

_"No one loves you Anakin" the dark voice said appearing again "you saw her kiss that boy. Instead of coming to find you during your mission she would have rather been with that boy"_

_"GET OUT! She was under attack there was nothing she could do" Anakin said _

_"Keep lying to yourself young Skywalker. You lost your mother and your ex-wife did not even want you. Pathetic. You'll see one day and you will join me" the dark voice replied and laughed off into the darkness_

** /~~~~~~\**

Ahsoka was curled up in the chair next to his bed. Obi Wan had tried to come calm her down but it was no use. She was inconsolable and constantly crying late into the night. He had never seen someone in such agonizing emotional and mental pain.

They were on their way back to Coruscant and to the Jedi temple. Anakin was unresponsive and had been in surgery for 5 hours as they removed the debris from his broken body. He was months out from being fully recovered. She just wanted him to wake up and talk with her. She wanted to be in his arms, wanted to hear him say "Snips" one last time.

"Sn..ips" a muffled voice said

Ahsoka's head shot up and looked at Anakin, he must have been dreaming.

"Sn..ips" he said again.

She ran over to his bed

"Anakin I'm here" she said brushing his hair out of his face. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face. "Come back to me"

She crawled up next to him on the bed she nuzzled up into the crook of his neck.

There was a knock on the bay door.

"Ahsoka you are needed on the bridge" Obi Wan said

She got up out of the bed not caring what Obi Wan saw.

"Ahsoka you look terrible" Obi wan said walking with her to the bridge

"I feel terrible. The last thing he saw was Lux and I kissing. What I felt from him through the force was enough make even the strongest man fall to his knees" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka that is forbidden in the Order! What were you thinking? Even then you had to know how Anakin felt about you" Obi wan said sternly still trying to blame her just to ease his own pain.

"Lux forced it on me. He confused me and said sweet things. We got caught up in the moment and I was thinking about Anakin when Lux made his move. I hadn't even realize what he was doing." she said starting to cry "it meant nothing to me. I felt so disgusted with myself. I always wanted Anakin to be the one who kissed me. I love..."

"I know. The attachment that he had for you is how I have one for Satine" Obi wan said slowly coming back down to Coruscant and realizing none of this was anyone's fault. He had disobeyed the Code as well. Who was he to be shouting at them about attachments.

"That attachment is probably gone now. He saw everything. The look on his face broke my heart" Ahsoka said gasping for air again as she sobbed "...it broke my heart"

They walked onto the bridge. Rex was standing there hunched over the command console. Everyone on the ship knew what happened and it had a definite effect on them.

"How is he?" Rex asked coming over and giving her a hug

"Still unresponsive" Ahsoka said

"We will be landing in Coruscant here shortly" Rex said

"You will have to give the report to the council with me in Anakin's stead" Obi wan said

Ahsoka nodded.

"Commander Kenobi?" A med droid said over the comlink

"Yes?" Obi wan responded

"Commander Skywalker has woken up" the droid replied

Ahsoka ran out of the bridge.

"Ahsoka!" Obi Wan yelled after her. Foolish girl

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. All she wanted was to see his beautiful gaze. She got to the doorway and stopped. She slowly walked up to him.

"Ani?" she said weakly grabbing his hand. He moved it out of her grasp. Her heart sunk.

"Hey Ahsoka" he replied groggily. He couldn't even look her in the eye. She broke his heart.

"_First Padme and now this?_" He thought "_how could I have been so stupid_"

"Anakin will you even look at me?" She said starting to have tears well up in her eyes

"I came there to save you Ahsoka. I killed Grievous for you. I ran out in the middle of battle for you. When I saw you and that boy I couldn't move" Anakin said coldly still not looking at her, how could he.

"Ani" Ahsoka started

"I need to get some sleep" Anakin said and he closed his eyes. He wanted to be with her but could he get passed what he saw? He didn't know if she felt the same way. She probably just felt guilty because he almost died. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ahsoka slumped into the chair beside his bed and took Anakin's lightsaber from her belt nuzzling to her chest as though it was him. She slowly faded too but before she did she crawled next to him and put her head on his chest while holding his lightsaber close to her chest. He wouldn't push her away, she wanted only him. She would work to earn his trust back, to earn his love back.

** /~~~~~~\**

Anakin opened his eyes and saw a head rise and fall on his chest as he slowly breathed. He realized it was Ahsoka.

"_How long had she been there_?" He thought. He wanted her to leave and be happy with someone else. His feelings had been clouded the past couple weeks. He knew Ahsoka was everything to him. His wounds started to heal and he never gave Ahsoka a chance to explain what he saw.

She must have been having a nightmare because he felt her hand intertwine around his. He wanted to protect her in every way but he couldn't in her dreams.

He closed his eyes again drifting back into darkness.

**\~~~~~~/**

Ahsoka's comlink started to beep. She woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked down at Anakin.

"This is General Tano" Ahsoka responded

"Ahsoka we are at the Temple" Obi wan said "its best that you join me with the council"

Ahsoka got up and kissed Anakin on the forehead.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

She grabbed both lightsabers and walked out.

She made her way to the hanger and met with Obi wan.

"You are certainly look better" he said looking down at her

"I feel better. He is stable and recovering quickly." Ahsoka said with a forced smile.

"Master about my attachment with Anakin" she started to say

"I'll keep it quiet" Obi wan said "but search your feelings young padawan. The reason we do not have attachments is because it drives us closer to the dark side. Anger, hate and hopelessness are all results of losing attachments"

"I understand Master" she replied

They walked into the council to see Yoda and Mace standing at the as they entered.

"Padawan Tano" Mace nodded "I heard you were an unexpected guest on Obi wan and Anakin's mission?"

"Masters I'm so sorry" she said looking down at and holding her arms.

"Clouded your judgment is Padawan" Yoda said wisely "attachment you seemed to have formed with you Master"

"I have always had his back Master since I became his padawan" Ahsoka said looking up and balling her fists "I felt like I owed him for saving me the recently"

"Masters I would have done the same thing for either of you" a weak voice said from the doorway her making her jump. She turned to see who it was.

Anakin had made his way to the council from the ship.

"Commander Skywalker you should be in your quarters recovering" Mace said hesitantly

"I wanted to give my full report. There is something you should know." Anakin said walking next to Ahsoka. He leaned up against her knowing he didn't need to but wanted to give her this at least. He just wanted her to explain everything.

"Continue please" Obi Wan said

"When Obi Wan and I snuck into the base on Onderon we stumbled upon a droid general and he was speaking with the Dark Lord." Anakin continued

"Count Dooku?" Mace asked with

"No" Obi Wan chimed in "it was _the_ Dark Lord"

"What proof do you have?" Mace asked a hint of disbelief in his voice

"The transmission came from Coruscant so it couldn't be Count Dooku." Obi wan said

"Investigate this more you shall" Yoda said

"Master we also have this" Obi wan said holding up the disk

"What is this?" Mace asked

"Something very important to the Separatist and the Sith" Obi wan said

He placed it in the holoprojector and a Kaminoin appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

_"It was implemented as you ordered for the clones your grace. This will allow your Order to be enacted with the command of whomever the Chancellor is" the Kaminoin said "as you can see there are no adverse effects of the new treatment or signs of resistance. This will allow your clones to not waiver at the command. See this test subject carry out the order."_

_A clone appeared in view and had a blaster in his hand. Out of nowhere a young jedi and 5 other people appeared before the clone. The Kaminoin typed in a code and the clone said "kill Jedi" and blasted the Jedi without a second thought leaving the others just watching._

"I think that is enough" Shaak Ti said

"I agree. Whatever they did to the clones made them shoot the Jedi without any consideration" Obi wan said in a shock

"To Kamino you will not return Shaak Ti" Yoda said with his eyes closed "blinded we have been from the intentions of the dark side. Further investigation this requires"

"That will be all Anakin and Ahsoka. Obi wan please stay behind so we can discuss this further" Mace said "also Padawan Tano we will discuss your attachment issues later"

"Yes masters" Ahsoka said looking down at the ground

"Masters if I may" Obi wan chimed in "Ahsoka as foolish as she was, was just trying to do what any Padawan would do for their Master. She was originally supposed to join us but Anakin did not think she was recovered enough yet"

Ahsoka turned and glared at Anakin. He faked a smirk.

"Masters if she did not come we would not have killed Grievous in the process. He used her as bait for us" Anakin said

"Wait Grievous is dead?" Shaak Ti said in amazement.

"Anakin fought him" Obi wan said "and once he was done"

He looked at Anakin before he finished and contemplated on whether or not to tell of his episode. Anakin looked over at Obi Wan in worry.

"He was able to retrieve the disk" Obi wan said. Anakin turned and stared straight at the floor.

"Dismissed" Mace said abruptly

** /~~~~~~\**

Anakin and Ahsoka turned and left. She tried to help him walk but he moved away from her advances. She stopped

"Anakin we need to talk" she said looking down at the ground and clutching her arms to her chest.

Anakin sighed and kept walking. They would talk, they had to. He walked into his room and saw his lightsaber on his bed. He thought he had lost it on the battlefield. He picked it up and saw smudges of blood, water and fingerprints on it too small to be his.

"I slept with it for three days while you were recovering and in surgery. It was the only thing that helped me keep my sanity and allowed me to have hope that you would come back to me" a tear stricken voice said at the door

"Ahsoka I…" Anakin started to say.

She moved over and sat on the bed. She took the lightsaber from his hand.

"I cried nonstop knowing the pain I caused you and how you have been the most amazing person to me despite our arguments." Ahsoka said wiping away her tears "seeing you out on that battlefield and realizing how you felt it tore me apart..."

"Ahsoka" Anakin started to say

"Let me finish" she said sharply "you don't let anyone finish what they have to say"

Anakin nodded realizing his mistake

"Lux means nothing to me. I'm a woman and I have never had contact with any male my age outside of the Order. I don't know what love is or how to express those feeling. The things he said to me were sweet but they confused me and but my thoughts about you never faltered. You have never shown me love in that way and I thought I would never experience…."

"Experience what" Anakin said cutting into her rant

"_Damn it Anakin!_" she thought to herself. She got up off his bed and walked up to him looking in his eyes. Tears were rolling down her face.

"This…" She said and slowly pressed her lips to Anakin's and slowly brought her arms around his neck. Her tear stained lips tasted salty from hours of crying but amazing in the same right. Those cries were for him and no one else. He embraced her and then pulled away. She had one hand on his check. "I love you Anakin" she gazing into his eyes

"I love" but before he could finish she had her lips silencing him again. She knew he didn't need to tell her.

They broke away and held hands. They stared back at each other longing for this moment to pause so they didn't have to go back to a pointless war or restrictions.

"Ahsoka I didn't know" he said gazing into her eyes. "I was confused myself because the last woman I had feelings like this ripped my heart in two. She made we question everything I was and stood for. I didn't want to let you have the same satisfaction"

"Nor would I want it" she said pulling him close and putting her head on his chest. He felt her post sobbing breathing gasping for extra air every once and a while. It felt so right to him. He had found his soul in her.

**\~~~~~~/**

Obi wan backed away from the door in shock but also knew this was bound to happen. What would this mean for them, for the Order? Should he just go about his business as if nothing happened? Anakin was the Chosen One. He was supposed to bring balance to the force. He had to talk to someone.

He walked into his quarters and picked up his holopad. He added the coordinates and made the call.

"I wondered when I would hear from you" a soft voice said

"I know my sweet" Obi Wan replied

"Something seems to be troubling you" Satine said. She was not one with the force but knew Obi wan better than anyone

"It's Anakin" Obi wan said brow furrowed "it seems that he and Ahsoka have grown attached and are in love."

"Are you that surprised?" Satine said with a smile. Ever since she meet Anakin and Ahsoka when they came to Mandalore she knew there was a connection between the two they just needed time to find it.

"No I'm not because I have sensed a growing attachment between the two. What worries me is the effect it will have on Anakin when something does happen to her" Obi wan said with a sigh

"When we were on a mission recently he was wrestling with his feelings and Grievous used it to his advantage. I had to restrain Anakin because after he had killed Grievous he turned to almost swing on me" he finished Satine with a look of shock on her face

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Satine said trying to calm him "talk to him. Help him understand what he is feeling. Padme did a poor job with him and broke his heart. Ahsoka is different and you know that."

"You're right my dear" Obi wan said knowing she was right "I think I'll talk to him right now"

"I love you" she said with a slight smile

"And I you" Obi wan replied

He ended the transmission. He knew Anakin needed Ahsoka and she needed him. The vision he had seen in his dreams made him think differently. The Force does works mysteriously. He walked out of his room and made his way to Anakin's quarters.

**/~~~~~~\**

They were sitting on the couch nuzzled next to each other Ahsoka tracing the fingers of his mechanical hand when a knock came at the door. They immediately snapped out of their trance and back into the real world.

"Anakin I think we should talk" a nearly inaudible Obi wan said

"I think that is my queue to leave" Ahsoka said sighing. She didn't want to leave his presence, his smell or his gaze. She got up and went to the door letting Obi wan in.

"Master" Ahsoka said with a worried tone.

He didn't respond which she found was odd. She decided to go meditate to explore these feelings more. She turned and walked away.

Obi wan sat next to Anakin.

"Anakin" Obi wan started to say

"I know what you are going to say" Anakin said coldly cutting him off

"I don't think you do" Obi wan said with a smirk

"Don't form an attachment Anakin" Anakin said imitating Obi-wans voice mockingly

Obi wan laughed. Anakin was still the same smart aleck kid he met all those years ago on Tatooine.

"That's not what I'm going to say. You love her Anakin that is abundantly clear" Obi wan said "you will need to know that if you stay with the Order that you will have to struggle with hiding everything."

"I will do anything to be with her." Anakin said getting upset

"What are her feelings on this?" Obi wan asked

"We have not gotten that far yet" Anakin said wondering what Ahsoka thought as well. He knew the Order meant everything to her. Would she give it up for him? Was she really in love with him or were these all just confused feelings?

Just then Obi wan comlink beeped startling the both of them since each were in deep thought.

"Obi wan here" Obi wan said shrugging into the comm

"You must come to the council. We have an update" Mace said "Oh and see if you can find Anakin"

They ended the transmission and took off toward the council.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka was out in the temple courtyard. It was only a few short months ago that she came out here to bother Anakin for some light saber training. A cool breeze blew through the courtyard sending a little chill down her back. She got into a trance. She wanted to know what to do with these feelings toward Anakin. We're they fleeting?

Just as she got in her trance and she had a vision

_"Hello little one" a strong female Togruta voice said. She looked up to almost an older version of her. One thing was wrong though...her right hand was like Anakin's. The older version of Ahsoka saw here staring._

"_You get used to it" the woman said smiling_

_"So you're me?" Ahsoka asked quizzically_

_"Maybe" the woman said mysteriously "so you finally know his feelings?"_

_"I think. Anakin is such a mystery. There is this darkness that is almost dangerous." Ahsoka said worried_

_"I sense your fear" the woman said "Ask yourself this question, why do you think he fights with so much emotion?"_

_Ahsoka pondered this for a moment thinking back to the battles and missions she went on with him. The only time she sensed this emotion from him was when she was on the ship with Lux._

_"Fear?" Ahsoka said_

_"Correct young one" the woman said "everything has been taken from him in his life. His mother, his ex-wife and almost you. He is afraid of not being able to control the situation..."_

_Both paused._

_"Do you love him?" the woman asked_

_"I don't know" Ahsoka said hesitantly "all I know is that whenever he is gone part of me leaves and chases him. __Is that love?_ I see him in my dreams and you know what the best part of my life has been?"

_Of course the woman knew_

_"The moment 30 minutes ago when he finally said that he loved you?" The woman said_

_Ahsoka was stunned._

_"How did you know that?" Ahsoka asked_

_"There is much I know that you do not. Of course that is love. You have loved him all along and are now just realizing what those feelings are. Do now dwell on what happened with Lux. It just confused you more but still pointed you towards Anakin. Don't worry little one the best is yet to come" the woman said smiling rubbing her belly and then the older Ahsoka faded into the distance._

What did she mean by the best is yet to come? Ahsoka snapped out of her trance. It was starting to mist outside so she better get back inside.

She turned to see Yoda standing in the doorway.

"Vision came to you it did?" He asked

"I think." She said scratching her head still trying to wrap her head around it all.

"In love you and Master Skywalker are" his voice saddening

"Yes Master" she said sullen "at least I know I am. I know what you must do but please don't punish Anakin"

"Discuss this with the council I will." Yoda said gruffly and shuffled out. Ahsoka followed but headed back to her quarters her whole life starting to tumble down. What would she do if they expelled her? She had no possessions or skill training. The Order was her life. Anakin was her everything. She laid down in her quarters maybe for the last time tears starting to stream down her face.

**/~~~~~~\**

There was a soft knock on the door. She got up and opened it. It was Obi wan with a sad look on his face.

"The council requests you" he said not even looking up at her. She gasped...that said it all, they had made their decision. She followed him to the council.

"Good evening Padawan Tano" Mace said with a hint of satisfaction "won't you please join us?"

She walked to the center of your room.

"It has come to our attention that you have more than just an attachment to your Master" he said. All she could do was nod while staring at the floor.

"Attachment is forbidden in the order and you shared a kiss between the two" Yoda said sensing what had happened when they got back from the mission. She nodded again her eyes started to water. She looked up and saw that Anakin wasn't even present. Her heart sunk.

"Where is my Master?" She asked composing herself

"He was not even told what happened." Mace responded smirking

"I'm his padawan and" she started to say

"I deserve to be here" he said barging into the room. Her heart leaped in her chest almost knocking her off balance. He came and stood by her side.

"You have no right to send her away" Anakin said now livid

"Her duty is to this Order and with that she needs to respect the code. If she does stay she will no longer be your padawan and will be stripped of her title and made a guard and you will be forced to leave." Mace said snapping back

"The choice is yours Tano" he said turning back to her "will you deny Anakin's right as the Chosen One and what he means to this order? Will you be that selfish?"

She looked up at Anakin with blue eyes. She grabbed his hand and took her other hand unclasping her Padawan braid and out it in Anakin's hand. She then turned and walked away. He was crushed and turned to run after her.

"When this war is over I am done with the Order" Anakin snarled before he left looking over his shoulder glaring at the council

** \~~~~~~/**

He ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He saw her turn out of the main entrance.

"Ahsoka wait" he said pleading and she paused but kept walking. She couldn't face him not like this.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled and grabbed her with the force. She smiled a little. Skyguy always gets what he wants. He turned her to him.

"Anakin I'm sorry" she said

"Did you even mean what you said to me? Why would you tell me you love me then leave?" Anakin said bringing her closer. She wasn't going to fight it.

"I can't be the reason you are not in the Order. I love you with all my heart Anakin. No man will ever be enough for me. If that means that I have to live alone I'm fine with that" she said rubbing his check.

"Please don't so this" Anakin said but before he could finish his com link went off. He was close to taking it off and destroying it but Obi Wan was in a panicked voice.

"We figured out where the coordinates are coming from. It's Palpatine." Obi wan said

"That can't be true" Anakin said seeing that he loosened his grip Ahsoka ran. She didn't look back. She knew he would come looking for her but he had to settle this.

"I love you" Anakin said through the force bond not expecting a reply.

"I know" she said "I'll be waiting for you"

He smiled and took off toward the council.

**/~~~~~~\**

He barged in.

"There is no way that the Dark Lord is Palpatine." Anakin said in disbelief

"Sense in him a darkness I do" Yoda said with his eyes closed "blinded we have been to the dark side all these years"

"Well is he still here?" Obi wan asked

"Sense him here I do not" Yoda said and his eyes shot open "a disturbance with your Padawan I do" They heard a thunderous boom and looked out of the window. Separatist ships broke into the airspace. They had been caught off guard. They heard shots within the temple.

"The clones they have turned" said a Jedi stumbled in holding his right side "They are executing all the Jedi."

Horror painted all of their faces. This was the end.

"He must be going to Mustafar to meet up with count Dooku and the Separatist base." Obi wan said "up for one last hurrah Anakin"

He didn't respond but just ignited his lightsaber.

"Rescue as many as you can. Come on Obi wan. Let's end this" Anakin said letting his rage full him

They took off running to the hanger.

"R2." Anakin said into the comlink

He beeped and whizzed his reply

"You and R4 ready our ships and set a course for Mustafar. Circle around the building and try to avoid detection." he replied

Anakin ran to Ahsoka's quarters and grabbed her light saber. It seemed so small now as he held it in his hand. He heard a plane by the window. It was R2 and R4. Anakin sliced out the window and they boarded their ships. They piloted through the oncoming attack and got into hyperspace. Anakin tried to open the force bond between him and Ahsoka to tell her he was alright but there was nothing.

**\~~~~~~/**

Within a few hours the came out of hyperspace and were at Mustafar. Not one Separatist ship was in the air space. Sidious must have not expected any to survive.

They landed on a docking bay. He sensed the Sith as he walked out of the ship.

"Ahhhh Master Skywalker and Kenobi how good of you to join us" Count Dooku said menacingly

"What a surprise" Obi wan said readying his lightsaber

"I'm not here to kill you" the Count replied

"The emperor is waiting for you. You won't be needing these" he said force taking their lightsabers.

They followed him into the ash ridden palace. There sat the emperor at the end of the corridor looking out onto the planet from Hell.

"Did you like my little parting gift?" Darth Sidious said cackling "it was all too easy. I even let you intercept my transmission"

Anakin's anger started to boil. He lunged at Dooku to grab his lightsaber but Sidous cut him down where he stood by hitting him with lightening and threw him back. Palpatine sucked his tongue beneath his teeth.

"Very hasty young Skywalker. This defiance must be punished" he said shocking him again smoke rising from his body.

"Don't kill him" a woman's voice cried out

"Quiet you!" the dark lord turned and started shocking the woman. As he did that Anakin force pushed Dooku and Obiwan got their lightsabers.

They both ignited them.

"This ends here Palpatine" Obi wan said

Dooku got up and took his place at his Master's side.

"I wouldn't be so quick" he said and force lifted the woman on the ground and threw her out into the open floor. It was Ahsoka. Anakin ran up and held her.

"Skyguy. I knew I'd see you one last time. Just hoped it wouldn't be like this" she said breathing heavily

"You'll be OK" he said reassuring "I'm here now"

"Oh how sweet the master and his apprentice" Dooku said

Sidious was now tired of this despicable display

"Kill them" Sidious said in disgust

"With pleasure" Dooku said snapping his fingers and Ventress appeared.

Anakin moved Ahsoka over out of harm's way and put her lightsaber in her hands and put his finger to his lips to quiet her.


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin walked back to the middle of the room igniting his lightsaber.

"Just like old times?" Anakin asked smiling

"Just like old times" Obi wan said back

They engaged in an epic battle. Dooku took Anakin and Obi wan took Ventress. They clashed back and forth throwing verbal barbs at each other.

"Instead of getting the pleasure of removing your other arm I get to remove your head" Dooku said with a smirk and shot lightening at Anakin.

He caught it with his lightsaber. Dooku force pushed him through a window watching him tumble to the ground below and followed him outside. The Dark Lord watched in glee as his plan was coming full swing.

Obi Wan was making quick work of Ventress. Her form was sloppy and unrefined. She fought with too much anger and it clouded the way of the Force. He soon had the upper a hand and sliced one of her lower legs off below the knee. She screamed in agonizing pain crumbling to the ground and stepped down and picked up her light saber leaving her there.

"Looks like Dooku abandoned you again Ventress" Obi Wan said with a smirk

He went over to see Ahsoka but she was gone. Obi wan ran to the window and saw Anakin and Ahsoka side by side fighting Dooku as they once did as master and padawan. He jumped down and landed 50 feet from the fighting. Dooku pushed Anakin into a pillar and focused his attention on Ahsoku. His blows were too strong for the small padawan.

Obi wan ran as fast as he could but it was too late. With one quick swing he sliced Ahsoka's hand right off and her light saber rolled away. She fell back tears rolling down her face as she clutched her arm screaming. Dooku brought his saber to her throat and pulled back but as he did he felt his airway close. He could breath. Anakin spun him around to face him. The count attempted to push him back but it was no use.

"Enough Anakin" Obi wan said "we are here for the Dark Lord. Dooku is defeated" Anakin did not break his gaze.

Ahsoka ran over and tackled Anakin. She laid on top of him

"He does not deserve to die" she whispered and crawled of his chest. The Count dropped to the ground. Obi Wan picked up his lightsaber and turned his attention to Sidious.

"Your plan has failed Chancellor" Obi Wan said walking up to him "you will be brought before the court and tried."

It happened in a flash as a red lightsaber cut through Obi wan and he fell to the ground lifeless.

"NO!" Anakin yelled in utter shock and finally at his tipping point. He felt himself become consumed by darkness. The power it gave him was amazing. He glared down at a now dead Obi-wan

"Yes my boy feed your anger, feed your hate" Sidious said laughing

"Anakin don't. He is tricking you, trying to come to the dark side" Ahsoka pleaded but it fell on deaf ears "Don't use your anger!"

"Strike her down boy. You think she really cares about you? She left you at the temple. She was probably going to meet with that young man from the ship. She...never loved you" Sidious said with darkness spinning a web of lies in Anakin's head

"Mhmm your feelings betray you Anakin. Take your place at my side. Take your power and use it for greatness" Sidious with a sneer. He could feel Anakin's hate growing. Anakin turned to face Ahsoka.

"It's true isn't it" Anakin said in a dark tone "you just needed an excuse to leave and getting kicked out of the Order did that for you. I loved you Ahsoka you had my heart but decided to throw it all away. You have always wanted Lux. I felt you longing for him when I rescued the first time."

"Anakin please you know that is not true. You are my everything and you should know that." she said sobbing and pleading still in pain from the loss of her arm trying to move away from him.

"ENOUGH!" Anakin bellowed he raised his lightsaber above his head preparing to strike. Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused her hardest. She opened her mind to Anakin and showed him the vision.

"_Everything will be ok Anakin_" she said through the force bond. "_You are my everything. I want to be your everything_" Anakin saw her vision. The older Ahsoka with an arm that matched his. And he saw her pregnant. The woman smiled at him and he knew. She had always loved him since she same him in the mess hall when she was in her training. She was always meant to be with him and he with her. She was the missing piece that would control his anger and hate and turn it into good.

Anakin snapped out of his trance. Sidious was standing beside him. Sidious noticed a change in Anakin, a calmness which could only mean one thing.

"No matter" Sidious said now disappointed "Goodbye padawan Tano" and he raised his hands

Lightening started to shoot from his hands and scorched through her body. Anakin jumped in front with his lightsaber to catch it. With all the Force he had in him he directed it right back to Sidious. Sidious screamed in pain. Anakin picked him up with the force and threw him into the lava watching as the Chancellor, the man he held in such high regard, burst into flame.

"Ani" a slow and labored breath said. She was fading, she couldn't she had to fight to stay alive. There was so much more in store for them.

"I'm here Ahsoka" he said sitting putting her head in his lap. He stroked her lekku.

"R2 bring my ship around" Anakin said into the comlink

"Hey stay with me" Anakin said gently rubbing her facial marks and softly kissing her lips as her eyes started to close. "We'll be home soon." Tears started to stream down his face. He had almost killed the one person who never turned their back on him. His padawan was his saving grace.

"You saw it too didn't you Ani" she said smiling knowing full well that the woman she saw in her vision was pregnant and her.

Anakin's ship landed outside and he carried Ahsoka to the medical bay on the ship. She was breathing but needed medical attention. He then walked over to his Master. He held him.

"I'm so sorry master" Anakin said sobbing into Obi wan robes.

"Anakin" a voice said he looked up and saw Obi Wan standing in front him as a force ghost "it was not your fault. I knew this was how it was going to end. I had a vision for some time now. You have now brought balance to the force"

"What do I do now master?" Anakin said breathing heavily tears still streaming down his face.

"She's waiting for you on that ship" Obi wan replied "she is your life now. She needs your guidance. Ahsoka saved you from the dark side Anakin. You should have known she would have never left you"

"I know master I was a fool" Anakin said

Obi wan chuckled.

"No you're not you're in love" he said with a smile and then faded away. He picked up his master and put Dooku in in the ship. He went back to check for Ventress but she was nowhere to be found. He set coordinates Coruscant.

**\~~~~~~/**

Within a few hours they were back. The Republic was able to get the fleet organized and with the help of the bounty hunters on the planet were able to repel back the Separatist invading army. He landed the ship at the Temple seeing the destruction and the carnage that had befallen the once great city and temple. What about the clones? They didn't shoot at them.

Rex ran up to him

"Commander it is good to see you back" Rex said with a sigh of relief

"Forgive me if I am wary but I don't know if I can trust you." Anakin said a little worried reaching for his lightsaber.

Rex went onto explain how the Senate figured out what the Chancellor was up to after we sent them the footage. Bail Organa was able to get an emergency vote and kick Sidious from his once lofty throne. He was able to stop Order 66 by resending the command over the hidden frequency that could only be used by whomever was the Chancellor.

"Where's Commander Kenobi?" Rex asked. Anakin didn't respond. He got Ahsoka to the medical healers and they started to get to work healing all of her wounds. He gazed down at her and smiled while holding her hand. She was the one thing he saved. She never turned her back on him like so many others did. She was perfect but more importantly she was HIS and only HIS.

"Rex please get me Cody and tell him to meet me in the hanger" Anakin said walking away. A few moments later Cody joined him in the hanger. Anakin pushed Obi wan on a medical gurney and brought him to Cody. Cody dropped to his knees seeing his brother and commander lifeless.

"I thought you should be the first to know" Anakin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

** /~~~~~~\**

Hours passed and they had a funeral for Obi wan in the catacombs of the Temple. Satine was in attendance. They had finally learned about the relationship between the two. Anakin and Ahsoka stood together embraced. No more tears were able to be shed.

Before they left Yoda and Mace summoned Anakin and Ahsoka to the council chambers.

"Good it is to see you alive Skywalker" Mace said. He was never one to apologize but Anakin sensed his sorrow.

"Well the war is over so now I guess I take my leave" Anakin said bluntly bringing a shock to Ahsoka's face. He sensed her surprise.

"I decided to leave before running after you when you walked away from the Order. Yoda and Mace are fully aware of this" Anakin said motioning towards them.

"A change is needed for the Order" Yoda said abruptly

They looked at him.

"Attachments as we can see lead to good. We were blinded by the way we allowed our emotions to take control." Mace said "we will allow attachments from now on in the order. Ahsoka we want you back"

She smiled and thought back to her vision and looked down at her mechanical hand intertwined with Anakin's.

"I'll let Anakin make that decision this time" she said smiling and resting her head on his shoulder

"The Jedi has been my home and I know no other. I would be delighted to stay. This change is healthy but will be a struggle." Anakin said very wisely

"Anakin would you please kneel" Yoda said. "You as well Padawan Tano"

Shocked Ahsoka knelt beside Anakin.

"Anakin I dub thee Jedi master. Please rise" Mace said

"Ahsoka I dub thee Jedi knight" he said knighting Ahsoka.

They both rose bowed and walked out hand in hand.

_**What...you thought I was done? I figured I would not leave you out to dry here my Reader. Of course you want to know what happens. Well Ahsoka and Anakin were the first Jedi marriage in nearly 200 years and had their wedding on Shilli. The Jedi soon realized that this marriage carried more than what they saw. It allowed the couple to bring complete balance to the Force. They had a son and named him Ben who was stronger in the force than they had ever seen. There was still a Sith presence but the Jedi Order was no more. They had moved away from their skewed ways and decided to just teach in the ways of the Force whether it be Light or Dark. They needed to create order between the two factions because at the end they complemented each other. So that ends their story. The Chosen One had fulfilled his prophecy**_

* * *

**AN: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. It was my first fan fiction and I look forward to hearing your feedback good or bad.**


End file.
